1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serum resistin level reducing agent for reducing a serum resistin level and a food or beverage composition for reducing a serum resistin level, as well as a method for reducing a serum resistin level and a use for reducing a serum resistin level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sugar metabolism abnormalities and blood resistin levels correlate with each other [Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 2007; 67(2):215-25. Associations of resistin with inflammation and insulin resistance in patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus. Mojiminiyi O A, Abdella N A; Metabolism. 2007 May; 56(5):693-8. Serum resistin level is associated with insulin sensitivity in Japanese patients with type 2 diabetes mellitus. Tokuyama Y, Osawa H, Ishizuka T, Onuma H, Matsui K, Egashira T, Makino H, Kanatsuka A], and resistin has been reported to act on adipocytes to induce inflammation of the adipocytes and increase cytokines that induce insulin resistance (PLoS One. 2006 Dec. 20; 1:e31. Human resistin is a systemic immune-derived proinflammatory cytokine that targets both leukocytes and adipocytes. Nagaev I, Bokarewa M, Tarkowski A, Smith U).
Therefore, there is a demand for a serum resistin level reducing agent and a food or beverage composition for reducing a serum resistin level, that are safe, suitable for oral administration, and capable of effectively reducing a blood resistin level, as well as a method for reducing a serum resistin level and a use for reducing a serum resistin level.